


Baby it's Cold Outside

by GlassDoe



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Haytham is Alive, Independent female!reader, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:43:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassDoe/pseuds/GlassDoe
Summary: Haytham finds himself in an unknown bed, unknown room, with an unknown lady wrapping up his wound.





	

[ Y/N = Your Name,  H/C = Hair Colour,  E/C = Eye Colour] 

   Connor tried to kill his father and almost did... But then he realised - why would his father leave his hands free? Haytham knew of Connor's hidden blades, yet, he didn't seem to care about his hands being free to do whatever they wanted. Connor decided to punch his father, who was unconscious after a few hits. He brought him to his home and let Dr. Lyle treat his injuries. That's when Y/N met him. Even though she mostly kept to herself, hunting, farming, she occasionally helped the good doctor, as his drinking didn't completely stopped, when he moved to the homestead.

  While Haytham was out of game, Connor looked all over for Charles Lee, and was successful. Leedied by the assassin's hand and the Templar order assumed that Haytham was dead too. Chaos emerged and the order fell, Connor made sure of that.  
   
  Meanwhile, Haytham woke up. Unknown bed, in an unknown room, with an unknown woman wrapping a clean bandage over a large cut on his forearm. He observed her, pretending to still be asleep. She was rather enchanting, really.  She didn't wear a hat, so her lovely H/C hair was framing her face like a veil.  
"How are you feeling?", she spoke and Haytham wondered just how she knew about his consciousness. He decided there was no reason to deny: "I .. Uh... ", just now he realised the massive headache and the pain that seemed to throb into his left knee. "Wh... Where am I?", he asked, very slow. She observed him, for a while, big E/C eyes roaming around his body, half naked, half wrapped in bandages and covers. "You're in Davenport's manor... Connor brought you here, about two days ago."  
At the sound of Achilles' surname he flinched, but he was openly shocked about hearing the name of his son. Awkward silence filled the room for a while and the lady now finished wrapping up his forearm. 

  She then casually spoke: "You were wounded... Hit in the head, not fatally. You were out for quite a while, though. Your knee was also... well, not broken, but even Terry knew legs just don't bend that way... " her last sentence ended with a little mischievous tone. Haytham tried his hardest to smile, although the pain made it a bit hard. "Well, there's nothing as pleasant as seeing a beautiful maiden upon waking up. What happens to be your name, if I may ask?" He saw the corners of her lips curl: "My name is Y/N... Lovely to meet you, master Kenway... "

  


\---

  "Hello, father." Said Connor as he entered the room Haytham was lying in. "Connor." He greeted. There was a little bit of silence between the men, as neither of them knew, what exactly to say. "The Templar order has fallen. I killed Charles Lee and those few, who wanted to take your and his place", he said after a while. Haytham spoke: "Congratulations. You have destroyed 20 years of my work" Though, there wasn't any anger in his voice, he even smirked a bit.

  "Why didn't you kill me?" Asked Haytham, "You could have. Instead, you brought me to your home, like I wasn't an enemy." The assassin stepped closer. "I could say the same... You knew I could have killed you... And you let me." The silence kicked in again, then the younger man went for the door: "Try to rest now, father. I'll send Dr. Lyle, or Y/N over. When you're in better condition, we shall talk." And then he left.

  


\- Three days later -

  It was a curious talk, the two shared. There was a lot of spaces between sentences, as if they both we're scared of mines lying over the field of conversation, but a deal was born - Haytham, very unhappily, swore to give up the Templar order and swore his alliance to the homestead. In exchange, Connor would let him live there, in peace. He was even hopeful, his father would later consider working with him - God knew, that with Haytham on his side, the brotherhood was unstoppable. 

  The men were still rather... Awkward, when it came to their relationship, but decided to drown the past and focus, on the future. Haytham shared a talk with Achilles, which, given the men were now older and experienced, proved fruitful. That means no fight was included, although the exchange of words was still rather bitter. And who could be surprised, really.

  As soon as Haytham could walk, with the help of a walking stick at least, he decided to pay a visit to the lady that had been treating him so well... He contacted a man in Boston, a trusty neutral, who delivered a dozen of white roses into the settlement in a record time. With those in hand, he started walking towards the little, secluded house.

  


\---

 "Just a moment,  please." Sounded a muffled call from the inside of house. Haytham heard some shuffling, before the little wooden door opened a sight of a modest, yet very nice looking room and then the young lady. She was dressed differently, Haytham noticed, she was wearing pants and a fine coat, the clothes would look male, if she wasn't wearing them. As she did, they gave off her body shape quite nicely and Haytham felt his breath catch in his neck.

 "Good morning, master Kenway.", she spoke, rather oblivious to his eyes roaming her. "Ah. Hello. I, uh," his hand holding the roses shot up, "I just came to... Express my thanks for your care" corners of his lips turned up and so did hers, along with a twinkle in her eye, which made her look both extremely lovely and a little bit mischievous.

"Thank you very much.. "She took the roses in an almost caring way smelled them, closing her eyes and smilin. Those roses were like ambrosia for nostrils. "Can I invite you for a cup of tea?" She offers, opening her door a bit more. Haytham only smiled and she moved farther from the doorway to let him inside. "Please, take a seat".

Her home truly was humble, but felt truly homely. Haytham felt pleasantly warm and could smell the fresh essence of soap and a sweet tinge of perfume. Over the walls, there we're various drawings and paintings of nature and animals. She had few armchairs positioned around a light wooden table, on top of which a few books laid. 

As he sat down into one of the chairs and rested his walking stick against the edge of it, he noticed her pick up the books and put them into the rather full bookshelf, on the opposite side of the room, next to a fireplace. Then she put a vase with the roses on the table, along with two cups of delicious smelling tea. 

 "So, how are you feeling, master Kenway?" She asked politely, sitting down in the chair and taking her tea. "Please, call me Haytham, " he started, "I feel... Well, my physical health is getting better, everyday, thanks to the good doctor and you, of course " at that, she smiled and he continued, "though, I am still a bit confused about the whole... Situation. With my son and Achilles. I can see that we are all trying to save the peace, but there are still some... Unfinished matters. "

She'd only nod. She didn't know what exactly ever happened between Achilles, Connor and his father, but the men really seemed to her like tomcats, protecting their teritory from one another. Especially Achilles seemed tense around Haytham. She had only figured that Haytham was a dangerous man, yet, if Connor trusted him enough to bring him into his home, Y/N trusted him too. 

 "Have you met the village folks already? Great community. Don't get me wrong, as you probably noticed now, I am a bit of a... Not-many-people kind of person, but when it comes to it, it's better to be on their good side. " she smiled at the memory of Big Dave punching a guy at the pub, who got a bit too touchy with her, one night. 

 "Actually, this was my first trip from the manor. Figured, that I am now finally being able to walk, I'd go to where I most wanted to go since I woke up."

\- Two weeks later -

   Haytham was now almost fully recovered. He'd spent his days helping Connor with economics of the homestead - as someone who used to manage the budget of the colonial rite of Templar order for 20 years, he had a lot of experience. His advices turned out to be very helpful, as only the first week brought more than £5 000 to the homestead. He also took his time trying to recover his skills, running and climbing, swords fighting with Connor, even teaching him a few tricks. When the silly boy wasn't too stubborn to actually listen to him, that is.

   Though, there was one more activity he enjoyed - he'd visit Y/N every other day, and sometimes, she'd come to find him as well. They started going hunting together. They both knew she wasn't nearly as good as Connor, but her skills still amazed Haytham. Later she'd brew a stew, or cook a steak from what they caught and they would share a nice lunch together. 

  She was a pretty little thing to look at, of course, but Haytham found her genuinely an interesting person. She was unique, had her own mind, also very smart and kind, despite having a bit of a cheek, but he wouldn't have it any other way. Things between them just seemed to happen naturally, they always seemed to find a subject to talk about and when they didn't, the silence between them was pleasant. With some time, he could really consider her a friend. Of course, if it hadn't been for the fact that he saw her in an entirely other way.

\---

 Haytham grew rather accustomed to his surroundings, decided he could probably stop by at the tavern. As he opened the door, he was immediately welcomed with a cheeringly sung song. Y/N was dancing a jig on one of the tables and the crowd was cheering and singing along as Ollie happily delivered the ale around. Haytham was now smiling from ear to ear and decided to stand by a wall a little jug of beer in his own hand, while Y/N sang her song. She noticed him, locked eyes with him and Hatyham swore, he never saw anyone's eyes shine so bright.

 When she finished her song, Norris helped her getting down from the table and she drunkenly stumbled towards Haytham. "Having fun, I see." Said Haytham, smiling and holding her arm to help her regain some balance. "Aye! That ol' mole is getting married!" She said and pointed her finger towards Norris. It was now, that Haytham noticed all of the folks present were rather drunk. 

 "I'm tired," said Y/N, after a while, which they spent watching the people simply enjoying being alive. It was rather pleasant, he had to admit, both of them were silently drinking their ale, sometimes looking at one another and smiling.  "Do you mind to walk me home?" Haytham smiled, and put her arm around his shoulders,  opening the pub door and going out into the night. He and Y/N would have to pay for their drinks another day, he supposed.

  


\---

 Their whole journey to Y/N's home was a big mess of giggling and drunken talking about everything and nothing. Oh boy, wasn't she adorable. When she stumbled and almost fell, despite having her arm around haytham, he decided to carry her fully, bridal style. "Hm. Now aren't you just dreamy." He barely heard her muffle into his shoulder, as he enjoyed the heat her body was giving off. They were nearing her house and he was silently hoping it to be the wrong house. It wasn't. He shook the girl a bit and then made her stand on her feet again. She sinetly thanked him and unlocked her door. As Haytham starts saying his goodbye, Y/N reaches up, to grab the sides of his face and press her mouth against his. He was startled, but soon gave in, closed his eyes and gently wrapped her in his arms. Before he could squeeze her though, the little fox slipped free, with a drunken, yet mischievous smile. "Night night." She said and slipped into her house, leaving Haytham startled and wanting for more.

\---

   As it seemed, Y/N didn't feel the need to acknowledge the fact that she's kissed him... Well, she did and he kissed back. She was still smiling at him and talking with him as usual and he felt... Strange. He didn't appreciate the 'silence' of the situation. And the most of all,  Haytham couldn't deny he wished the kiss they shared was something more than a drunken act. Yet, he couldn't not notice the random touches that started to occur, more and more, from her side mainly. A week or so later after the incident, he finally decided to take action.  
   
  Meanwhile, he has fully recovered from his beating, spent some time talking and arguing with Connor and Achilles and even went as far as leaking some Templar intel. Well, they all thought he was dead, anyway. Connor seemed to simply accept him and, Haytham couldn't be sure, but he thought he even saw some sort of affection in his son's actions. He thought about the whole month he'd experienced in the homestead, as he was walking to the lady's little wooden door. He knocked and waited. After what seemed like an eternity, the door opened and two curious eyes met his own. "Ah, hello there! " she instantly smiled and went to open the door for him,  but he repeated her action from that blasted night, took her face in his hands and forcefully kissed her.

 She immediately gave in, wrapping her arms around his neck, fingers going for his greying hair. He pulled away for air and breathlessly said: "Do you have any idea, how crazy you make me go?" She only groaned in response and kissed him once again.

  


\- A few weeks later -

   Winter had begun and everything became white. In the past few weeks, a lot happened in the homestead - most significant was the wedding of Myriam and Norris,  Haytham himself attended and desepite not knowing the people very well, he admitted it was a lovely ceremony. His mind was, however, absolutely elsewhere. The stolen moments he spent with Y/N made him feel at home, be it hunting, talking, or more intimate activities. Even though not as intimate as he wanted them to be, more and more.

 Y/N had some errands in Boston, which would take a few days. However, wanting the public obliviousness of him being alive to last, Haytham decided to stay in the homestead, mostly training and manging the trades of various products people of the settlement made. They were rather resourceful, he noted, the village basically ran itself. He had to give plus points to Connor and Achilles for that. He tried to occupy himself as much as he could. Though, at night, so many inpure thoughts about Y/N just seemed to have a map right into his mind.

 He went out for a walk, the other day, when a snowball hit his head from behind, almost making his hat fall off. He was ready to face some child, but was only met with a mischievous grin on Y/N's face, her nose red from the cold. "Oh, it's on, " he said quietly, before quickly picking up a snowball himself and hurling it the girl's direction. It hit her shoulder and she giggled as she ran. After several minutes of raging war, they laid there, on the snow,  face red from laughter and some of the snowballs. Y/N was on top of Haytham, trying to comb her hair with wet fingers. 

 "What do you say.. " she started, still without breath from all the running, "What do you say, we go to my place and get rid of these wet, cold clothes?" What started out as funny and innocent, ended in a very flirty, almost hungry tone. Haytham helped her onto her feet, his own voice now low and cloudy: "Well, lead the way... "

\---

**Following part is rater M for Mature**

 Haytham was sure he broke Y/N's door a little, from how bloody hard he slammed it shut behind him. He couldn't be bothered less, at least not in this moment, when her lips were on his own and her smaller hands were currently almost ripping his overcoat off him. He helped her as he could, although his own hands were still shaking from the cold and the anticipation, making him a bit clumsy with them.

 When they pulled away for air and to shed some more clothing, Haytham noticed Y/N was a step ahead of him. True, he did wear more layers. She was currently pulling at her corset strings to get that blasted thing loose and he couldn't keep his eyes off her. Each revealed piece of skin was like a mystery, a foreign place, that needs to be mapped - by his eyes, hands and mouth. 

 "You're beautiful. " he said, before he attacked her throat with bites and suckles, then licks and kisses to smooth the marks. She was groaning slightly, unbuckling the belt on his overcoat and then unbuttoning the thing itself. He quickly pushed it off his shoulders and continued his work, now lower, on her shoulders, while his hands loosened up the corset some more. When he finally pulled it off of her, all that remained on the clear skin were her trousers, boots and underclothes. 

 Y/N grabbed his hands and pulled him towards her bedroom. She let go of him there and sat on the bed, pulling both her trousers and boots off her legs. Now, only in the little silken undershirt, which covered the area from her breasts, down to her middle thighs, she sat there, waiting. Softly, she spoke: "Aren't I in a bit of a disadvantage here? You're still fully clothed... " Haytham was so struck by the sight of more uncovered skin which he so desired, he didn't realise she was completely right. 

 He quickly threw the undercoat aside, then untied his tie and the cravat, then his shirt joined the coat on the floor. All the while, he felt hungry eyes on him, observing without shame. He loved that about her - so daring, so herself. So many other women would act shy and coy, but there she was, staring at him like a wolf at its prey, the tips of her fingers lapping at the hem of her underdress. 

 He was bare chested now, his boots we're kicked off and he was certain he'd torn his stockings. He began unbuckling the belt supporting his trousers, when Y/N rose up onto her knees on the bed and pulled him closer,  loosening the belt for him. It fell to the ground. Y/N licked her lips, her eyes full of expectations. When she untied his trousers and reached for their content, she certainly wasn't disappointed. Haytham was over 8 inches in length, hard as a rock, the tip weeping - all of this because of her. She felt rather flattered that she had done this to him.

 Haytham sighed when he felt her grab his shaft and give it a few experimental pumps. He pushed her down, until her back hit the mattress and tore the undergarments off her, his eyes swallowing the sight of her. His hands began touching and rubbing and tongue followed them, creating a wet path, that went from her throat to her chest, on and around the left nipple, then the right one, with hands helping. All the while, he was listening carefully to know what pleased his lady the most. He then reached her navel and instead of going further down, right where she wanted him, he gave a shallow chuckle, sending vibrations from the very surface of her skin into the deepest pits of her soul. 

 He sat further away from her, taking her left leg by the ankle and then proceeded to kiss the ankle, like it was the most beautiful wonder he'd ever seen. Slowly, he started moving up with his kisses and as he finally reached the inner thigh, the owner of said thigh panting and almost whining with want, he gave a deep bit. Haytham then finally buried his face inbetween her legs, making sounds as if was eating the finest of dishes. Y/N giggled breathlessly at the thought, but the end of the giggle ended in a desperate mewl. Hands shot up and into his hair, messing it up and pulling it from the ribbon. She opened her legs more and bent them in the knees and he curled his arms around her thighs, holding her buckling hips in place.

 "Please... " she whispered, legs shaking violently. "Yes, dear?" He asked, his lips dark and wet. "P-Please, I need you... " she felt as if she wouldn't be able to speak at all, her own voice seemed unknown and she was barely able to hear it. She felt so hot and yet so cold at the same time and her eyes fluttered between being closed and opened, as the surroundings made her dizzy. He pulled up from his knees and put his hands of either side of her head, leaning in to kiss her softly. She tasted herself on him. Y/N felt him line up with her and her eyes almost turned up and into her soul, when he finally entered. Haytham gave her a few moments, so she could use to it. She didn't think she ever felt so full before.

 He slowly started moving, first few shallow thrusts enough to realise just how tight his lover was. He pulled all the way out before slamming back in again, biting and sucking on the tender flesh of her throat. He set a steady rhythm, a one that made both of them moan for the other. He angled them a bit, so he could sink into her further and soon enough, the very root of himself was enveloped in a delicious wet heat. He thrusted in very hard again, hitting that hidden bundle of nerves deep within. A strong pair of arms wrapped around his neck and back started spasming frantically and Haytham soon felt the clawing on his back, nails leaving deep red marks behind. The pain combined with pleasure was delicious. Haytham was moving almost furiously now, slamming in and out, erraticly and out of rhythm. 

 She tried to keep the moans and mewls under control, but found it harder each time he hit that special pack of nerves. "Sing... Sing for me, love" he muttered, voice shaky and a bit high pitched - this wasn't the Grand master of the Templar order, this was Haytham Kenway, a man.  
Y/N almost screamed, as her legs once again shaked violently and she started spasming around him. He finished mere seconds after, collapsing on the top of her sweaty, spent body. 

 Very tired, she laid her arms, which felt like jello, on his back as he lazily planted butterfly kisses on the parts of her neck, which he could reach. He slipped out of her, now flaccid and turned around on the bed, lying on his back. He pulled Y/N on top of him, the want for human warmth, _and for her_ , unbearable. She fell asleep quickly, tired by their earlier activity and the long journey from Boston before, and he found no problem in joining her in her slumber. Her bed wasn't as high quality as the one he had in the mansion, yet somehow, it felt much much more comfortable.

**Bonus:**

  Y/N woke up, feeling wrong - cold. She slowly opened her eyes and peered around her. Haytham was nowhere to be seen and neither were his clothes. She sighed sadly and pulled her undershirt on, slowly stumbling out of her bedroom, her private areas still aching a bit, from the previous night. She opened the door to her main room and there he was. Haytham was casually sitting there in his shirt, cravat loosened, his overcoat and undercoat were neatly draped over the chair the was sitting on. There was fresh bread on the table, along with a cup of a hot tea, other cup currently held by Haytham as he read a book.

 When he saw her, he smiled: "Morning. Went out for some fresh pastry. Have you slept well, dear?" Y/N felt a boulder fall from her heart and she smiled too, slowly joining him at the table. As she did, he put the book aside and leaned in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is, I suppose, my first official fanfiction - if you don't count my Fallout 4 Companion reactions blog... Well, hopefully, you enjoyed this little naughty piece of work ;)
> 
> I am not a big fan of those reader stories, where the reader is a blushing, stammering mess, so here you go a reader that was able to exist on her own perfectly even before her love interest came along. 
> 
> OH by the way, I adore to read your opinions and thoughts on the story :D


End file.
